Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień szósty
Zoto obudził mnie i oznajmił, że porządnie zaspałem i że obiad jest już przygotowany. Ubrałem się czym prędzej i poszedłem do moich kuzynek, które czekały w jadalnej komnacie. Oczy ich spoczęły na mnie z pieszczotą, dziewczęta zdawały się bardziej zajęte wspomnieniami ubiegłej nocy niż ucztą, jaką im zastawiono. Po skończonym obiedzie Zoto zasiadł obok nas i tak dalej zaczął opowiadać swoje przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ZOTA Miałem wówczas siódmy rok, gdy ojciec mój złączył się z bandą Monaldiego, i dobrze pamiętam, jak moją matkę, mnie i dwóch moich braci zaprowadzono do więzienia. Wszelako było to tylko dla pozoru, ojciec mój bowiem nie zapomniał zarobkiem swoim podzielić się ze sługami sprawiedliwości, którzy z łatwością dali się przekonać, że nie mamy z ojcem żadnych stosunków. Naczelnik zbirów podczas naszego uwięzienia gorliwie się nami zajmował i nawet skrócił nam czas niewoli. Matka moja, wydostawszy się na wolność, została z wielką czcią powitana przez sąsiadki i przez wszystkich mieszkańców całej dzielnicy, w południowych bowiem Włoszech rozbójnicy są takimi bohaterami ludu, jak kontrabandziści w Hiszpanii. Część powszechnego szacunku spadła także i na nas; ja zwłaszcza uważany byłem za księcia urwiszów na naszej ulicy. Śród tego Monaldi poległ w jednej z wypraw i mój ojciec, objąwszy dowództwo nad bandą, chciał zabłysnąć świetnym jakimś czynem. Uczynił wiec zasadzkę na drodze do Salerno na konwój pieniędzy wysłanych przez wicekróla Sycylii. Wyprawa się udała, ale ojciec mój został kulą muszkietową postrzelony w krzyż i nie mógł już dalej trudnić się rzemiosłem. Chwila, w której żegnał się z towarzyszami, była niewypowiedzianie rozrzewniająca. Zapewniają, że kilku rozbójników na cały głos się rozpłakało, czemu z trudnością bym wierzył, gdybym raz w życiu sam nie był gorzko płakał, zamordowawszy moją kochankę, jak to wam później opowiem. Banda bez naczelnika nie mogła długo się ostać; kilku towarzyszów udało się do Toskanii, gdzie ich powieszono, reszta zaś złączyła się z Testa-Lungą, który wówczas zaczynał w Sycylii nabierać pewnej wziętości. Mój ojciec przebył cieśninę i udał się do Mesyny, gdzie poprosił o azyl w klasztorze augustianów del Monte. Złożył uciułane grosze w ręce zakonników, odprawił publiczną pokutę i zamieszkał pod przysionkiem kościoła. Wiódł tam spokojne życie, przechadzki zaś pozwolono mu używać w ogrodach i na dziedzińcach klasztornych. Mnisi dawali mu zupę, po resztę zaś potraw posyłał do sąsiedniej gospody; nadto braciszek zakonny opatrywał mu rany. Domyślam się, że ojciec musiał nam często przysyłać pieniądze, gdyż obfitość panowała w naszym domu. Matka uczestniczyła we wszystkich zabawach karnawału, a w wielkim poście uszykowała nam presepio, czyli szopkę z lalkami, pałacami cukrowymi, zabawkami i tym podobnymi drobnostkami, w których mieszkańcy królestwa neapolitańskiego nawzajem się przesadzają. Ciotka Lunardo miała także szopkę, ale daleko mniej świetną od naszej. Matka moja, o ile pamiętam, była nadzwyczaj dobra i często widzieliśmy, jak płakała, myśląc o niebezpieczeństwach, na jakie się jej małżonek naraża; niedługo jednak wystąpienie w jakim ubiorze lub klejnocie, na przekór siostrze lub sąsiadkom, osuszało jej łzy. Radość z pysznej szopki była ostatnią przyjemnością, jakiej doświadczyła. Nie wiem jakim sposobem dostała zapalenia płuc i w kilka dni później umarła, Po jej śmierci nie bylibyśmy wiedzieli, co z sobą począć, gdyby nadzorca więzienia nie był nas przyjął do siebie. Przebywaliśmy u niego kilka dni, następnie zaś oddano nas pod opiekę pewnemu mulnikowi. Ten przeprowadził nas przez Kalabrię i czternastego dnia przywiózł do Mesyny. Ojciec mój wiedział już o śmierci żony, przyjął nas z rozczuleniem, kazał nam rozesłać maty obok swoich i przedstawił mnichom, którzy nas przyjęli do liczby dzieci służących do mszy. Służyliśmy więc do mszy, obcinaliśmy knoty u świec, zapalaliśmy lampy, resztę zaś dnia łotrowaliśmy na ulicy tak dobrze, jak w Benewencie. Zjadłszy zupę u mnichów, dostawaliśmy od ojca po jednym taro na kasztany i obarzanki, z którymi szliśmy bawić się w porcie i powracaliśmy dopiero późno w nocy. Ostatecznie, na świecie nie było szczęśliwszych od nas uliczników, gdy wtem wypadek, o którym dziś jeszcze nie mogę mówić bez wściekłości, postanowił o całym losie mego życia. Pewnej niedzieli, właśnie gdy miały się zacząć nieszpory, przybiegłem przed kościół, obładowany kasztanami, które zakupiłem dla siebie i moich braci, i dzieliłem między nich ulubione owoce. Wtem zajechał przed kościół przepyszny powóz, zaprzężony sześcią koni i poprzedzony dwoma luzakami tej samej maści; jest to zbytkowny obyczaj, który widywałem tylko na Sycylii. Otworzono drzwiczki i naprzód wysiadł szlachcic bracciero, podając ramię pięknej damie, za nimi ksiądz, nareszcie mały chłopczyk w moim wieku, o prześlicznej twarzy, ubrany z węgierska; był to strój, jaki dość powszechnie wówczas dzieci nosiły. Węgierka z szafirowego aksamitu, haftowana złotem i obszyta sobolami, spadała mu niżej kolan i pokrywała wierzch jego żółtych, safianowych bucików. Na głowie miał kołpaczek także z szafirowego aksamitu, obszyty sobolami i ozdobiony kitą z pereł, która spadała mu na ramię. U pasa ze złotych sznurków i żołędzi wisiał mały pałasz, wysadzany drogimi kamieniami. Nareszcie w ręku trzymał książkę do nabożeństwa, oprawną w złoto. Widok tak pięknej sukni na chłopczyku w moim wieku tak dalece mnie zachwycił, że sam nie wiedząc, co czynię, zbliżyłem się do niego i ofiarowałem mu dwa kasztany, które trzymałem w ręku; ale niegodziwy hultaj, zamiast podziękować za grzeczność, z całej siły uderzył mnie książką do nabożeństwa w nos. Raz ten omal mi nie wybił lewego oka, klamra zaś, która zaczepiła o nos, rozdarła mi nozdrze i w jednej chwili krwią się zalałem. Zdaje mi się, że słyszałem, jak mały panicz zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć, ale nie pamiętam tego dobrze, gdyż upadłem bez przytomności. Wróciwszy do zmysłów, ujrzałem się obok studni ogrodowej, w otoczeniu ojca i moich braci, którzy obmywali mi twarz i starali się zatrzymać upływ krwi. Gdy tak jeszcze leżałem zakrwawiony, spostrzegliśmy małego panicza z owym szlachcicem, który pierwszy wysiadł z karety, przybywających z księdzem i dwoma lokajami, z których jeden niósł pęk rózeg. Szlachcic oświadczył w krótkich słowach, że księżna Rocca Fiorita żąda, aby do krwi mnie oćwiczono za to, że poważyłem się przestraszyć ją i jej małego Principina. Natychmiast lokaje wzięli się do wykonania wyroku. Ojciec mój lękając się, aby klasztor nie wymówił mu schronienia, z początku nie śmiał się odzywać, ale widząc, że bez litości rozdzierano mi ciało, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i zwracając się do owego szlachcica, rzekł z wyrazem głębokiego oburzenia: - Każ pan zakończyć te męczarnie albo pamiętaj, że niejednego zamordowałem, który wart był dziesięciu takich jak ty. Szlachcic uznał zapewne, że słowa te nie są pozbawiane głębszego znaczenia, i kazał zaprzestać, ale podczas gdy leżałem jeszcze na ziemi, Principino zbliżył się i uderzył mnie nogą w twarz, mówiąc: - Managia la tua facia de banditu. Ostatnia ta zniewaga dopełniła miary mojej wściekłości. Mogę powiedzieć, że od tej chwili przestałem być dzieckiem, czyli raczej odtąd nie kosztowałem żadnej radości tego wieku, i długo potem nie mogłem z zimną krwią patrzeć na bogato ubranego człowieka. Bez wątpienia zemsta musi być pierworodnym grzechem naszego kraju, chociaż bowiem miałem wtedy dopiero osiem lat, przecież dzień i noc myślałem tylko o ukaraniu Principina. Nieraz zrywałem się ze snu, marząc, że trzymam go za włosy i okładam razami, na jawie zaś przemyśliwałem, jakim by sposobem można zemścić się z daleka (gdyż przewidywałem, że nie dozwolą mi zbliżyć się do niego) i zadośćuczyniwszy namiętności, natychmiast uciec. Nareszcie postanowiłem, że ugodzę go kamieniem w twarz, byłem bowiem dość zręczny; tymczasem zaś, aby więcej wprawić rękę, przez całe dni rzucałem do celu. Pewnego dnia ojciec zapytał mnie o przyczynę, dla której z taką namiętnością oddaję się nowej rozrywce. Odpowiedziałem, że zamierzam rozbić twarz Principina, następnie uciec i zostać rozbójnikiem. Ojciec udał, że mi nie wierzy, jednak poznałem po jego uśmiechu, że potwierdza mój zamiar. Wreszcie nadeszła niedziela, którą oznaczyłem na dzień mojej zemsty. Gdy kareta zajechała i ujrzałem wychodzących, zmieszałem się, ale wnet nabrałem odwagi. Mój mały nieprzyjaciel spostrzegł mnie w tłumie i pokazał mi język. Trzymałem kamień w ręce, rzuciłem go i Principino padł na wznak. Natychmiast zacząłem uciekać i zatrzymałem się dopiero na drugim końcu miasta. Tam spotkałem znajomego kominiarczyka, który zapytał mnie, dokąd idę. Opowiedziałem mu całą przygodę, a ten zaprowadził mnie do swego majstra. Właśnie brakowało mu chłopców, nie wiedział, gdzie ich szukać do tak przykrego rzemiosła, chętnie więc mnie przyjął. Zaręczył, że nikt mnie nie pozna, skoro sadzami twarz uczernię, i że drapanie się po dachach i kominach jest umiejętnością często nader użyteczną. Miał rację, później nieraz byłem winien życie nabytej wówczas zręczności. Z początku dym i woń sadzy dokuczały mi mocno, ale na szczęście byłem w wieku, w którym można przyzwyczaić się do wszystkiego. Już od sześciu miesięcy wykonywałem nowe rzemiosło, gdy mi się wydarzyła następująca przygoda. Byłem na dachu i przysłuchiwałem się, którym dymnikiem odezwie się mój majster, gdy zdało mi się, żem usłyszał głos w sąsiednim kominie. Spuściłem się czym prędzej, ale pod dachem znalazłem dymnik rozdzielający się na dwie przeciwne strony. Powinienem był jeszcze raz zawołać, ale nie uczyniłem tego i lekkomyślnie zacząłem złazić pierwszym lepszym otworem. Ześliznąłem się, stanąłem w bogatej komnacie i najpierwszym przedmiotem, jaki spostrzegłem, był mój Principino w koszuli grający w piłkę. Chociaż mały głupiec często zapewne widział już w swoim życiu kominiarzy, tym razem jednak wziął mnie za diabła. Ukląkł, złożył ręce i zaczął mnie prosić, abym go ze sobą nie porywał, przyrzekając, że będzie grzeczny. Byłbym może dał się zmiękczyć tymi oświadczeniami, ale trzymałem w ręku moją kominiarską miotłę, pokusa użycia jej była zbyt silna; nadto, aczkolwiek zemściłem się już za uderzenie książką do nabożeństwa i w pewnej części za rózgi, to jednak pozostała w pamięci chwila, gdy Principino kopnął mnie nogą w twarz, mówiąc: "Managia la tua facia de banditu". Zresztą każdy neapolitańczyk zawsze woli wymierzyć zemstę raczej nieco większą, aniżeli odrobinę mniejszą, niżby należało. Wyrwałem więc garść rózeg z miotły, rozdarłem koszulę Principina i obnażywszy mu plecy, zacząłem porządnie go chłostać: dziwna jednak rzecz, malec ze strachu ani pisnął. Gdy uznałem, że ma już dość, otarłem sobie twarz i rzekłem: - Ciucio maledetto, io no zuno ludiavol u, io zuno lupicio lu bandi tu delli Augustini. Natenczas Principino odzyskał głos i zaczął wrzeszczeć o pomoc; rozumie się, że nie czekałem, aż ktoś nadejdzie, i drapnąłem tą samą drogą, którą przyszedłem. Znalazłem się na dachu, usłyszałem raz jeszcze głos majstra, który mnie wołał, ale nie uważałem za potrzebne odpowiadać. Puściłem się z jednego dachu na drugi, dostałem się na dach jakiejś stajni, przed którą stał wóz z sianem, zeskoczyłem z dachu na wóz, z wozu na ziemię i co tchu pobiegłem do klasztoru augustianów. Tam opowiedziałem wszystko mojemu ojcu, który słuchał mnie z wielkim zajęciem, po czym rzekł: - Zoto, Zoto! gia vegio che tu sara i banditu! Następnie zwracając się do jakiegoś nieznajomego, który stał obok niego, powiedział: - Padron Lettereo, prende te lo chiutosto vui. Lettereo jest to imię chrzestne często używane w Mesynie. Pochodzi ono od pewnego listu, który Najświętsza Panna miała pisać do mieszkańców tego miasta, datując go: "w roku 1452 od narodzenia mojego syna". Mesyńczycy taką cześć oddają temu listowi, jaką neapolitańczycy krwi świętego Januarego. Objaśniam wam ten szczegół, w półtora roku bowiem potem zanosiłem do Madonny della Lettera modlitwę, która, jak sądziłem, będzie ostatnią w mym życiu. Padron Lettereo był kapitanem uzbrojonej pinki, przeznaczonej niby na połów korali, w istocie zaś szanowny marynarz zajmował się przemycaniem, a nawet rozbojem, gdy znalazł do tego przyjazne okoliczności. Wprawdzie nieczęsto mu się to wydarzało, gdyż nie mając armat, musiał poprzestawać na łupieniu statków przy bezludnych wybrzeżach. Dobrze wiedziano o tym w Mesynie; ale Lettereo przemycał dla najbogatszych kupców z miasta, celnicy także na tym zyskiwali; z drugiej strony nietajnym było, że padron chętnie bawi się sztyletem, i ta ostatnia okoliczność odstręczała tych, którzy byliby pragnęli mieszać się w jego sprawy. Lettereo wyróżniał się okazałą postawą, sam wzrost i szerokie bary dostatecznie odznaczały go śród tłumu; cóż dopiero, gdy reszta powierzchowności tak dokładnie odpowiadała rodzajowi jego zatrudnień, że ludzi nieco lękliwych przenikał na jego widok dreszcz trwogi. Twarz jego mocno ogorzałą oczernił jeszcze wystrzał prochu armatniego; prócz tego osmoloną skórę ozdobił różnymi dziwacznymi rysunkami. Marynarze z Morza Śródziemnego mają zwyczaj wykłuwać sobie na ramionach i piersiach różne cyfry, krzyże, zarysy okrętów i inne tym podobne ozdoby. Lettereo prześcignął wszystkich w tym zwyczaju. Na jednym policzku wykłuł sobie Madonnę, na drugim zaś krucyfiks, wszelako można było widzieć zaledwie wierzchołek tych obrazków, resztę bowiem zakrywała gęsta broda, nie tknięta nigdy brzytwą i którą tylko nożyczki utrzymywały w jakich takich granicach. Dodajcie do tego w uszach ogromne złote kolczyki, czerwoną czapkę, pas takiej że barwy, kaftan bez rękawów, krótkie marynarskie spodnie, ręce i nogi do kolan gołe i pełne kieszenie złota. Utrzymywano, że w młodości kochały się w nim różne wielkie panie, wtedy był jednak tylko ulubieńcem kobiet swego stanu i postrachem ich mężów. Wreszcie, aby dokończyć wizerunku Letterea, powiem wam, że przed laty żył w ścisłej przyjaźni z pewnym znakomitym człowiekiem, który później szeroko się wsławił pod nazwiskiem kapitana Pepo. Służyli razem u korsarzy maltańskich, potem Pepo wszedł do służby królewskiej, Lettereo zaś, któremu honor był mniej drogi niż pieniądze, postanowił wzbogacić się wszelkimi środkami i zarazem stał się najzaciętszym nieprzyjacielem dawnego towarzysza. Mój ojciec, którego całym zatrudnieniem w klasztorze było tylko obwiązywanie swoich ran, z których nigdy nie spodziewał się wyleczyć, chętnie wdawał się w rozmowę z rycerzami sobie podobnymi. Zaprzyjaźnił się więc z padronem i miał nadzieję, że polecając mu mnie, nie spotka się z odmową. Bynajmniej się nie zawiódł. Lettereo, rozczulony tymi oznakami zaufania, przyrzekł memu ojcu, że nowicjat mój będzie mniej przykry niż innych chłopców okrętowych, i zaręczał, że kto zna rzemiosło kominiarskie, we dwa dni z łatwością nauczy się drapać na maszty. Zmiana ta niesłychanie mnie uszczęśliwiła, gdyż nowy mój stan zdawał mi się daleko szlachetniejszy niż wyskrobywanie kominów. Uściskałem ojca i braci i wesoło udałem się z padronem na jego okręt. Przybywszy na pokład, Lettereo zebrał swoich dwudziestu marynarzy, których postacie wybornie odpowiadały jego powierzchowności, przedstawił mnie tym panom i odezwał się tymi słowy: - Anime managie, quistra cria dura e lu filiu de Zotu, se uno de vui a outri li mette la mano sopra, io li mangio l'anima. To zalecenie sprawiło pożądany skutek, chciano nawet, abym jadł razem z wszystkimi, ale widząc, że dwóch chłopców okrętowych posługiwało marynarzom i zjadało resztę, wolałem do nich się przyłączyć. Czyn ten zjednał mi powszechną przychylność. Gdy zaś następnie ujrzano, jak szybko drapałem się po rejce, zewsząd dały się słyszeć okrzyki podziwu. Na statkach z ożaglowaniem łacińskim rejka pełni funkcję rei, ale o wiele trudniej jest się utrzymać na rejce niż na rei, reje bowiem umieszczone są zawsze w pozycji poziomej. Rozpuściliśmy żagle i trzeciego dnia przybyliśmy do Cieśniny Świętego Bonifacego, która oddziela Sardynię od Korsyki. Znaleźliśmy tam przeszło sześćdziesiąt barek, zajętych połowem korali. Zaczęliśmy także łowić lub raczej udawać, że łowimy korale. Co się tyczy mnie, wiele przez ten czas skorzystałem, gdyż po czterech dniach pływałem i nurkowałem jak najbieglejszy z moich towarzyszów. Po ośmiu dniach gregalada - nazwę tę na Morzu Śródziemnym dają gwałtownemu wiatrowi północno-wschodniemu - rozpędziła naszą małą flotę. Każdy ratował się, jak mógł. My zostaliśmy zagnani na wybrzeża Sardynii, w bezludną okolicę, znaną pod nazwą Przystani Świętego Piotra. Zastaliśmy tam polakier wenecki, który zdawał się mocno skołatany burzą. Lettereo natychmiast zaczął coś przemyśliwać o tym okręcie i tuż obok niego zarzucił kotwicę. Następnie część swoich marynarzy umieścił na dnie statku, aby załoga wydała się mniej liczna. Ta ostrożność była zresztą prawie całkiem nieużyteczna, gdyż trójmasztowce z ożaglowaniem łacińskim mają zawsze większą załogę niż inne statki. Lettereo, śledząc ciągle statek wenecki, dostrzegł, że załoga jego składa się z kapitana, bosmana, sześciu marynarzy i jednego chłopca okrętowego. Nadto ujrzał, że marsel jest całkiem podarty i że spuszczono go do naprawy, statki bowiem kupieckie nie mają żagli do odmiany. Uczyniwszy te spostrzeżenia, włożył do szalupy osiem strzelb i tyleż szabel, przykrył wszystko wysmołowanym płótnem i postanowił czekać przyjaznej chwili. Gdy się wypogodziło, marynarze weszli na marsreję, ażeby rozwinąć marsel, ale tak sobie niezręcznie w tym poczynali, że bosman, a następnie kapitan weszli za nimi. Natenczas Lettereo kazał spuścić szalupę na morze, wsiadł w nią cichaczem z siedmioma marynarzami i z tylu zaczepił o polakier. Widząc to kapitan stojący na rei zawołał: - A larga ladron! a larga! Wszelako Lettereo wziął go na cel, przyrzekając zabić każdego, kto okaże chęć zejścia na pokład. Kapitan, człowiek, jak się zdaje, odważny, nie zważając na groźbę, rzucił się między sznury. Lettereo zabił go w lot; kapitan wpadł w morze i już go więcej nie ujrzano. Marynarze zdali się na łaskę. Lettereo zostawił czterech ludzi, aby ich trzymali na celu, z trzema zaś zszedł w środek okrętu. W kajucie kapitana znalazł baryłkę taką, w jakiej przechowuje się oliwki, ale ponieważ była nieco ciężka i starannie obręczami obita, osądził więc, że może zawiera w sobie jakie ciekawsze przedmioty. Rozbił ją i z miłym zdziwieniem ujrzał zamiast oliwek kilka worków ze złotem. Poprzestał na tym i zatrąbił do odwrotu. Oddział wrócił na pokład, rozwinęliśmy żagle i mijając statek wenecki, krzyknęliśmy mu na wzgardę: - Viva san Marco! W pięć dni potem przybyliśmy do Livorno. Natychmiast Lettereo z dwoma marynarzami udał się do konsula neapolitańskiego i złożył oświadczenie: jako przyszło do kłótni między jego ludźmi a załogą weneckiego polakra i jak kapitan tego ostatniego, przypadkiem popchnięty przez jednego z marynarzy, wpadł w morze. Pewna część baryłki oliwek nadała temu oświadczeniu cechę niezaprzeczonej prawdy. Lettereo, który miał nieprzezwyciężoną skłonność do rozbojów morskich, byłby bez wątpienia dalej prowadził swoje rzemiosło, gdyby nie przedstawiono mu w Livorno innych możliwości, którym dał pierwszeństwo. Pewien Żyd, nazwiskiem Natan Levi, zauważywszy, że papież i król neapolitański ciągną niezmierne zyski z bicia miedzianej monety, chciał także należeć do tych korzyści. W tym celu kazał sfabrykować zaczną ilość takich pieniędzy w pewnym mieście angielskim zwanym Birmingham. Gdy zamówiony towar był już gotowy, Żyd osadził swego faktora we Flariola, wiosce rybackiej położonej na granicy obu państw, Lettereo zaś zobowiązał się do przewożenia i wyładowywania towaru. Handel ten przynosił nam wielkie korzyści i przez cały rok statek nasz, naładowany monetą rzymską i neapolitańską, ciągle odbywał tę samą drogę. Być może, że bylibyśmy dłużej odbywali nasze podróże, ale Lettereo, który miał talent do handlowych przedsięwzięć, namówił Żyda, aby tego samego sposobu użył do monety złotej i srebrnej. Żyd usłuchał jego rady i w samym Livorno założył małą fabrykę cekinów i skudów. Nasze zyski wzbudziły zazdrość panujących. Pewnego dnia, gdy Lettereo przebywał w Livorno i tylko co miał wyruszyć na morze, doniesiono mu, że kapitan Pepo otrzymał od króla neapolitańskicgo rozkaz pochwycenia go, ale że dopiero przy końcu miesiąca będzie mógł puścić się na morze. To podstępne doniesienie wymyślił Pepo, który już od czterech dni krążył koło brzegów. Lettereo dał się zwieść, wiatr sprzyjał, sądził więc, że może przedsięwziąć jeszcze jedną podróż, i rozwinął żagle. Nazajutrz o świcie ujrzeliśmy się pośród eskadry Pepa, złożonej z dwóch galiot i tyluż skampawii. Zewsząd byliśmy otoczeni, bez żadnego sposobu ucieczki. Padronowi śmierć wyglądała z oczu, rozpiął wszystkie żagle i kazał sterować prosto na główną galiotę. Pepo stał na moście i wydawał rozkazy, zamierzając przychwycić nasz statek. Lettereo porwał strzelbę, wziął go na cel i strzaskał mu ramię. Wszystko to stało się w kilku sekundach. Wkrótce potem cztery statki zwróciły się na nas i usłyszeliśmy zewsząd: - Maina ladro! Maina can senza fede! Lettereo skierował statek w stronę nawietrzną, tak że burta po jednej stronie ślizgała się po powierzchni morza; później, zwracając się do załogi, zawołał: - Anime managie, io in galera non ci vado. Pregate per me lasantissima Madonna della Lettera. Na te słowa upadliśmy wszyscy na kolana. Lettereo włożył sobie w kieszenie dwie kule armatnie; myśleliśmy, że chce rzucić się w morze, ale inny był zamiar złośliwego rozbójnika. Na odwietrznej stronie okrętu stała wielka beczka napełniona miedzią. Lettereo schwycił siekierę i przeciął przytrzymujące ją sznury. Natychmiast beczka potoczyła się na brzeg przeciwny, ponieważ zaś okręt był już bardzo pochylony, teraz przewrócił się zupełnie. My wszycy. którzy byliśmy na kolanach, upadliśmy na żagle, które, gdy okręt szedł do dna, przez swoją sprężystość odrzuciły nas na kilkanaście łokci. Pepo dobył nas wszystkich z wody, z wyjątkiem kapitana, jednego marynarza i chłopca okrętowego. Skoro którego wyciągnięto z wody, wnet go wiązano i wrzucano na spód okrętu. W cztery dni potem wylądowaliśmy w Mesynie. Pepo uprzedził urzędników sądowych, że ma im oddać kilku zuchów zasługujących na uwagę. Wylądowanie nasze odbyło się nie bez pewnej okazałości. Było to właśnie w godzinach korso, podczas których cały wielki świat używa przechadzki na wybrzeżu. Postępowaliśmy poważnym krokiem, z przodu i z tyłu strzeżeni przez zbirów. Principino znalazł się w liczbie widzów. Jak tylko mnie ujrzał, natychmiast poznał i zawołał: - Ecco lu piciolu banditu delli Augustini! W tej samej chwili skoczył mi do oczu, porwał za włosy i zadrapał w twarz. Miałem ręce związane, z trudnością więc mogłem się bronić. Przypomniawszy sobie jednak fortel używany przez marynarzy angielskich w Livorno, uwolniłem głowę i z całej siły uderzyłem nią Principina w brzuch. Niegodziwy malec padł na wznak. Wkrótce jednak porwał się z wściekłością i dobył z kieszeni małego noża, którym chciał mnie zranić. Aby uniknąć ciosu, podstawiłem mu nogę; upadł mocno na ziemię i w dodatku padając, sam zranił się własnym nożem. W tej samej chwili przybyła księżna i kazała lokajom, aby powtórzyli ze mną scenę z klasztoru, ale zbirowie sprzeciwili się temu i zaprowadzili nas do więzienia. Krótko trwał proces naszej załogi; skazano wszystkich na chłostę i dożywotnie galery. Co zaś do chłopca okrętowego, którego ocalono, i do mnie, to wypuszczono nas na wolność, jako małoletnich. Jak tylko wydostałem się z więzienia, pobiegłem do klasztoru augustianów. Nie znalazłem już w nim mego ojca; braciszek odźwierny powiedział mi, że umarł i że bracia moi są chłopcami okrętowymi na jakimś statku hiszpańskim. Prosiłem o pozwolenie rozmowy z ojcem przeorem; wprowadzono mnie. Opowiedziałem mu wszystkie przygody, nie pomijając ani podstawienia nogi, ani uderzenia głową w brzuch Principina. Jego wielebność wysłuchał mnie z wielką dobrocią, po czym rzekł: - Moje dziecko, twój ojciec umierając zostawił klasztorowi znaczną sumę pieniędzy. Był to źle nabyty majątek, do którego nie mieliście żadnego prawa. Jest teraz w rękach Boga i powinien być użyty na utrzymanie sług jego. Jednakowoż ośmieliliśmy się wziąć z niego kilka skudów dla kapitana hiszpańskiego, który postanowił zabezpieczyć los twoim braciom. Co się tyczy ciebie, nie możemy dać ci schronienia w naszym klasztorze, przez wzgląd na księżnę Rocca Fiorita, znakomitą naszą dobrodziejkę. Pójdziesz, moje dziecko, do wioski, którą mamy u stóp Etny, i tam przyjemnie spędzisz swoje dziecinne lata. Po tych słowach przeor zawołał braciszka i wydał mu stosowne rozkazy względem dalszego mego losu. Nazajutrz ruszyłem z braciszkiem w drogę. Przybyliśmy do wioski; umieszczono mnie i odtąd całym moim obowiązkiem było chodzić z posyłkami do miasta. W tych małych podróżach starałem się, o ile możności, unikać spotkania z Principinem. Jednakże pewnego razu zoczył mnie na ulicy kupującego kasztany, poznał i kazał swoim lokajom zbić niemiłosiernie. W jakiś czas potem wśliznąłem się znowu przebrany do jego pokoju i bez wątpienia mógłbym był łatwo go zamordować, dotąd nawet żałuję, żem tego nie uczynił, ale nie byłem jeszcze wówczas dość oswojony z postępowaniem podobnego rodzaju, poprzestałem więc na porządnym oćwiczeniu go. Nieszczęsna moja gwiazda, jak sami widzicie, sprawiła, że w pierwszych latach mojej młodości nie przeszło sześć miesięcy, żebym nie miał jakiego spotkania z tym przeklętym Principinem, który zwykle miał siłę za sobą. Doszedłszy lat piętnastu, chociaż co do wieku i rozumu byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, wszelako co do siły i odwagi byłem już dojrzałym mężczyzną, co bynajmniej nie powinno was dziwić, jeżeli zważycie, że powietrze morza, a później gór dzielnie przyczyniło się do rozwinięcia budowy mego ciała. Miałem więc piętnaście lat, gdym po raz pierwszy ujrzał znakomitego sposobem myślenia i odwagą Testa-Lungę, najuczciwszego i najszlachetniejszego rozbójnika, jaki kiedykolwiek żył na Sycylii. Jutro, jeśli raczycie pozwolić, dam wam poznać tego człowieka, którego pamięć wiecznie pozostanie wyryta w mym sercu. Teraz muszę was opuścić; zarząd jaskini wymaga z mojej strony czujnego starania, którego nie powinienem zaniedbywać. Zoto odszedł i każdy z nas, stosownie do swego sposobu widzenia, zamyślił się nad tym, co słyszał. Wyznam, że nie mogłem odmówić pewnego rodzaju szacunku dla ludzi tak odważnych, jakimi byli ci, których Zoto w opowiadaniu swoim odmalowywał. Emina utrzymywała, że odwaga wtedy tylko zasługuje na nasz szacunek, kiedy jest użyta na poparcie zasad cnoty. Zibelda dodała, że można było pokochać małego szesnastoletniego rozbójnika. Po wieczerzy każdy odszedł do siebie, wkrótce jednak obie siostry niespodziewanie znowu przyszły do mnie. Usiadły i Emina rzekła: - Kochany Alfonsie, czy nie mógłbyś uczynić dla nas jednego poświęcenia? Idzie tu więcej o ciebie niż o nas. - Wszystkie te przemowy są niepotrzebne, piękna kuzynko - odpowiedziałem - powiedz mi po prostu, czego żądasz ode mnie. - Drogi Alfonsie - przerwała Emina - ten klejnot, który nosisz na szyi i nazywasz cząstką prawdziwego krzyża, razi nas i wzbudza dreszcz mimowolny. - O! O się tyczy tego klejnotu - odparłem szybko - nie żądajcie go ode mnie. Przyrzekłem mojej matce, że go nigdy nie zdejmę, i sądzę, że nie ty powinnaś wątpić, jak umiem dotrzymywać moich przyrzeczeń. Na te słowa moje kuzynki nadąsały się nieco i zamilkły; niebawem jednak ułagodziły się i noc ubiegła nam podobnie, jak poprzedzająca. Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że pasy moich kuzynek nie zostały naruszone. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie